Grimm Fairy Tales Presents American Tall TalesFolklore : Tyler Bunyan
by speedster101
Summary: Raised by Lumberjacks at a young age Tyler Moore grew up as an exceptionally skilled woodsman with size and strength to match, however on the day of his 21st birthday Mother Nature appeared before him and revealed that he is the modern incarnation of the giant Lumberjack Paul Bunyan get ready for a whole new twist on the legend for this ain't no Tall Tale it's reality.


**Grimm Fairy Tales Presents American Tall Tales: Tyler Bunyan**

 **Author's Note: Just something I came up with for we already have a modern incarnation of Hercules in the comics so what if they're were modern incarnations of the American Tall Tales as well? For we know that all the myths and Legends are real in the Grimm Fairy Tales universe, pretty sure that includes the American Folklore ones as well, but enough rambling if the story series does well or at least get positive reviews I'll expand on it, for I already got plans for modern incarnations of Pecos Bill and others but first we have Paul Bunyan so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Grimm Fairy Tales belongs to Zenescope not me Tyler Moore is my own creation.**

 **Summary: Raised by Lumberjacks at a young age Tyler Moore grew up as an exceptionally skilled woodsman with size and strength to match, however on the day of Ranger Max's retirement Mother Nature appeared before him and revealed that he is the modern incarnation of the giant Lumberjack Paul Bunyan get ready for a whole new twist on the legend for this ain't no Tall Tale it's reality.**

 **Lumberjack Cabin**

Deep in the forests of Minnesota in a solitude area lied a small wooden cabin, this was the home of the Lumberjack Family the Moore and they're son Tyler Moore whom they raised at a young age who then grew up to be the skilled woodsman he is known as today. However as the weeks went by Tyler was starting to outgrow this little cabin of there's and not in the way you think.

You see they're son wasn't exactly normal per say, for he was big for his age in both size and stature,his strength was titanic, that it rivaled others in comparison, his appetite was voracious. Locals claimed that the the stuff was normal for him, but his family says otherwise. For they caught him eating flapjacks whole and they even mentioned that every time Tyler walked his footsteps shook the ground, so just what is wrong with Tyler Moore?

"Where is he, where's Tyler?" A man with brown hair Caucasian skin grey eyes and wearing which everyone assume was basic Lumberjack attire asked as he approached a woman with fair skin, mahogany hair, and green eyes.

"In his room resting, for he's been working hard today Jim" The woman replied.

"How is he doing Pam?" The man known as Jim lightly pressed.

"It's best if you see for yourself, but be gentle, something happen today and he's a little shaken about it" Pam said.

'A little? What scared him so much to end up in such a state?' The lumberjack thought.

"I'll speak with him right away, in the meantime, you should start preparing something, it is time for him to get a new place for this small cabin won't hold our son forever" Jim told her before heading off to Tyler's room.

"What about his Dreams?" Pam quizzed stopping Jim in his tracks.

"Dreams?" The man questioned.

"Tyler has been having some strange dreams lately, I don't know all the details but he reported on having dreams about a giant man dressed in the same attire as yours with a big blue Ox as his only companion sounds familiar?" The woman questioned.

"It does but I don't know why he's having dreams about him, guess that's something else I'll have to talk to him about" Jim replied before continuing his trek towards his son's room. Upon reaching the room the older Lumberjack knocked on the door.

"Tyler you in there buddy?" He asked as he opened the door only to see his son sitting up on the edge of his bed twiddling his thumbs but he wasn't alone someone was with him. The person had shoulder length Raven hair, violet eyes, light skin and was dressed in a simple park ranger uniform and trainers plus she was female.

"Oh hello Mr. Moore, I thought I keep your son some company, to get his mind off of what happened today the woman spoke after catching sight of Jim.

"Thanks Amy, I'll take it from here, unless you want to stay a little longer" Jim told the woman now known as Amy.

"Appreciate the offer, Mr. Moore, but I need to start to heading back to the ranger station it isn't going to run itself" Amy responded.

"I understand,thanks for keeping him company" the older Lumberjack thanked.

"Anytime" Amy said before giving Tyler quick hug, which the younger Lumberjack accepted.

"I'll see you soon Amy and again thanks for keeping me company" the young man told her softly.

"Glad I could help" the girl told him before leaving the cabin.

"Seems likes things with you and Amy are doing well" Jim told his son once the park ranger was gone and as he took a seat across from him.

"She's the only one outside the cabin who understands what I'm going through, others just say it's normal for me or typical lumberjack traits, but those strange dreams I've been having say otherwise,I mean what Lumberjack dreams of characters shrouded in folklore, myths, legends and tall tales? But aside from that let's get to the real reason why you're here, for I'm sure you didn't just come here to talk about my relationship with Amy dad" Tyler told his father his voice deep.

"No Tyler, I came to talk about your dreams and what happened today" the older lumberjack replied.

"Well since I bought up the dreams, let's start with them" the young lumberjack spoke.

"So tell me about these dreams of yours, how long have you had them and why are Paul Bunyan and Babe in them?" The man asked.

"I had them, for awhile now, even when I was born, but it feels like I was actually present during the time period the dreams were set in, as for why Paul Bunyan and Babe the Blue Ox were in it, that's where things got weird for I felt like I was actually in old Paul's place but him and Babe weren't only ones I saw other Tall Tales characters which makes it even stranger" the younger Lumberjack replied.

"Sounds like the dreams are trying to tell you something, I don't know what, but something tells me that you're dreams and the changes you're going through are somehow connected" Jim spoke.

"What do you mean connected?" Tyler asked.

"Guess we'll find out in the upcoming years, now what happened today that shook you up so much?" The man asked.

"It's a long story dad" the young Lumberjack told the older one.

"We got plenty of time son, so go head" Jim assured.

"Well it went like this" the young man began.

So Tyler told his father what happened, apparently when he was chopping down trees in the deep woods he came across the body of some nameless individual who was laying in a pool of blood which littered the entire forest. He assumed wolves or wild animals were the culprits but the deeper he went, more and more bodies showed up each more horrifying than the last most of them animals, which made him drop the whole animal and Wolf theory, and gave him to one conclusion someone was killing not just people, nature as well, but who? The young Lumberjack was determined to find the one person responsible but fear held a firm grip on him, forcing him to flee to the cabin, but vowed to return soon and find the one responsible for the deaths once he finished, the lad faced his dad.

"I'm telling you dad there's something in those woods and it's killing anything that dares to enters it be it animals or humans, and I aim to stop this before more lives are taken" he told him.

"You doing this alone or is someone going to be with you?" The older Lumberjack asked.

"Alone, for I don't want to risk anyone else's life doing this" Tyler answered.

"But you rather risk your life instead?" Jim quizzed.

"Yes dad" the young Lumberjack replied.

"And what do you intend to do once this killer is placed behind bars?" The man pressed.

"Move I suppose, you said it yourself, this small cabin won't hold me forever" the young man commented.

"You heard that?" The older Lumberjack questioned.

"The laws of physics never applied to me dad something I discovered a long time ago" Tyler responded.

"And where do you plan to go?" Jim wondered.

"Amy suggested Los Angeles and New York, but I don't intend on leaving her behind, so maybe I could bring her along if she wants to come that is, so I'm going to stop by the Park ranger station later on and ask her about that" the young Lumberjack stated.

"You care for her don't you?" The man noticed.

"Very" came the lad's simple reply before continuing.

"Anyways dad if there's no other questions, I should get going, I promised to help Amy around the ranger station" he continued.

"What's happening there? Jim asked.

"It's the head ranger, he's retiring and Amy along with her co workers think it would be a great idea to through him a party and they needed me to do the heavy lifting" the young lumberjack replied.

"Oh I heard about that, something to do with his family, send Ranger Max my regards, for he really changed things around" the older lumberjack told him.

"I well dad, see you later on" Tyler responded as he started to leave for the Ranger station.

Jim watched as his son leave for the Ranger Station once he was gone he left the room and headed downstairs.

 **Next time: Time skip another person killed and Tyler is preparing to leave with Amy on journey to Los Angeles.**


End file.
